Love Art
by CutiePieSakura123
Summary: Roy really needed a break. He needed to get over Riza's death... But what's this? An art teacher   an accidental meet-up   new love? Royai fanfic. Take it from me. Pls. don't forget to review this story! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, minna! Here's the first chapter of my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic! Hope you'll enjoy it and please, please, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimers: CutiePieSakura123 does NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. She only owns the OCs and her story plot. Arigatoo Gozaimasu!**

BANG! BANG! BANG! The rifle of Lieutenant Hawkeye barked at the enemy.

_Think about that stupid nurse who flirted with Colonel Mustang! Ugh! So disgusting_, she thought, _It makes me wanna—_BANG! BANG! BANG!

-_Flashback-_

"_Are_ you sure you're okay?" nurse asked Colonel Mustang sweetly." Maybe I should give you a massage…"

The Colonel turned the invitation down." N-No thanks", he stammered."I think I'm fine—"

The nurse started to insist her favor. "Oh come on, Sir! You know that it will help in speeding up the recovery process", she said coyly.

Mustang protested." Oh no! I shouldn't! Maybe I should pa—"

"Colonel, need to talk. About the military, I mean", Lieutenant Hawkeye interrupted. She glared daggers at the poor nurse. The nurse started to slowly leave the room.

"M-My Goodness, I should really get –"

"You have the **obligation **to remain silent. If any of these leak outside these 4 walls", she warned, pointing a gun at her, ready to shoot, "You'll face the consequences.. Understood?"

She paused and the nurse froze in her tracks. Then, out of fear, she high-tailed out of the place.

-_End of flashback-_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Stop!

He's dead for Pete's sake!" a short (A/N: Don't kill me Ed!) golden-eyed blonde shouted. "Huh? He's not yet dead? That damn bastard!", she said blankly. Quickly throwing her gun aside, she got out a Caliber 50 machine gun and continually shot the poor, lifeless being. Non –stop.

Soon, after a kabillion jillion shots, the head exploded like a balloon bursting with lots of blood.

_That damn nurse! I'll show her gun power!_ She thought angrily. The lifeless body got torn to ribbons and looked like a dog's chew toy. (A/N: Aww, poor guy! This is what you get when you mess with Riza in her bad mood! Warning! Warning!)

Al tried to stop the gun-holding maniac. She couldn't control her bloodlust anymore, obviously. Even Ed can't stop her so he sat there and started eating a box of popcorn. (A/N: Edward always keeps an extra stash of popcorn! He can't resist but watch the blood lust these days running around.)

"Lieutenant, pls. stop! He's not the nurse!" Al cried, "I know you're jealous! But look at the poor uh-uh, err, thing! Yeah thing…", he hesitated to name the nameless being.

She snapped back to reality and looked at her target. Al was right. It was something, better yet, an unnamed kind of mass. It looked like mashed potatoes served with -(A/N: shuddering with disgust. I can't watch!) nothing just nothing.

Quickly, Riza gained her composure again and they all started to move. "And another thing, I'm NOT jealous!" Riza stressed out, blushing. Ed scoffed,' Tch, Yeah right! Liar! Liar! Pants on—"The gun clicked." N-never mind," Ed broke off.

Al chuckled," I guess you're too short to be-"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD BE EASILY CREAMED BY MARINE TANKS AND BABIES?" Ed exploded.

"I never said anything like that! It's just that you weren't seen-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT IS THIS PREJUDICE IN HEIGHT?"

Lieutenant Hughes interrupted," C'mon boys!" he said being ahead of them. "I wanna get this over so I can see my little Alicia again!"

"AAAAAGH! MY EARS!", the boys complained. (A/N: Al doesn't even have ears….)

"Sure fine whatever! Just stop talking about-"

"WATCH OUT!" Lieutenant Hawkeye pushed them away(A/N: She threw them so far, they're like Team Rocket blasting off in Pokémon) Since she threw them so far away, they ended up in front of Colonel Mustang's feet.

"Edward, Al how did you do that?" L. Ross asked wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Edward grunted while rubbing his head." Good thing Al is made of metal, he doesn't have to be bruised and bleeding in the inside."

"Niichan! That's not fun-"Al was cut off from his sentence when Col. Mustang asked," Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye? I thought she was with you."

"Huh? You mean her? That crazy woman? Come to think of it, she didn't fly with us in Pal express" Ed said sarcastically. Slapping his neck," Stupid bug!—"

"She's still there? Where?" The Colonel asked.

"Oh she will be fine. She always has been-"BOOM! A loud explosion rang into their ears.

"That's where Lieutenant Hawkeye is!" Al pointed out.

'This can't be happening. I'll call the medics and search parties to look for Lieutenant Hawkeye!", Lieutenant Ross exclaimed.

And then they saw a familiar figure running towards them, the guy was panting

"Lieutenant Hawkeye just got hit! I was just too far to help her!' Lieutenant Hughes reported.

Colonel Mustang blindly ran towards the explosion…._Riza…._

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! If you have suggestions or comments please! Please! Send them to meeee. Sorry about not getting straight to the point. I promise I will really get straight to the point next time! Ja Ne!


	2. Wine Hostage!

Hi, minnasan! Here's the next chappie! I don't have anything much to say about this chapter but please review .Sorry if I took a long time to update! **Flames **will be used as my charcoal in the fireplace to cook my marshmallows and chocolate s'mores. Thank you for all those reviews!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

He stared blankly at the memorial stone. He wore an elegant suit fit for a Fuhrer but then he was being torn to shreds inside….

_The paperwork is done. Yet… I didn't even get to tell you… Hn, Even when we were still kids, I…_

"Fuhrer," L. Hughes interrupted his thoughts. "Time to go, the car's waiting.. Besides, Edward's already, well, he's asleep," Then Hughes stopped, thinking that Roy wanted some time alone, no matter how long it will take.

"If Riza Hawkeye were here, she—"

"She's still alive. I'm grieving for my men but not for her. I know she is still alive." And with that, he clutched the white rose he had been holding for so long even harder and placed it on the stone.

**~O~O~O~O~O**

"Bah! What took you so long?" sighed the long Edward.

"Niichan, that's rude! You know that Lieutenant Hawk—"

"Fullmetal, if you really want to go and get some shut-eye, then might as well zip your yap and get in the damn car…" Roy said with a blank expression.

"Sure, sure!" Ed joked while Roy turned his back against him. Then, in a business-like tone, he started to speak.

"Let's be serious… "Ed added. "Don't live in the past, you must move forward. Don't hold any grudge just because Lieutenant Hawkeye died."

"R-Ri—" Roy shook his head. "No. Lieutenant Hawkeye is just my irreplaceable subordinate."

"Oh really?" Ed teased as he poked his right ear with his pinky. "Couldn't there be - something… more?"

"You have no right to say that, Fullmetal! Know your place in line!" Mustang exploded. "And now I—"

"Wanna see L. Hawkeye again?" he grinned. "Bet you slept with countless women already. But looks like she wasn't in that list. Oh what should he do now?" he teased some more.

"Oneechan! You really don't know when to keep quiet now, do you?" Alphonse or Al scolded him.

"Somehow, ever since I was 7, I still doubt if we really are related," Ed thought deeply, putting his hand in his chin. "But somehow, it just isn't as important as—"

Ouch! Lights out. The entire world faded to black. Ed felt himself being hoisted around like a box.(**A/N:** Ooooh… O.O You know, that's not so bad for a shri—ehher, I mean, a great guy! And No! I said nothing about him being short! ... Let's get back to the chase…)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ah, my Babies!" the raven-haired Colonel exclaimed as he opened a cabinet filled with the best things on earth for his opinion. Brandy, wine, vodka, liquor, alcohol, and many other countless things we consider to be taboo… Anything to do with drinking ( A/N: What? I'm only 14! Drinking is against me! So don't even try to sue me…In fact we're not even allowed to drink soft drinks! XD)

He gently got out and caressed a golden bottle of a Johnny Walker whiskey.

"Especially you, little Johnny. I need you right now…" He said as he rubbed the bottle on his cheek.

"How I love the sweet warm feeling – warm?" Then he shook it. "Warm?..." he whispered.

"Elriiiiiiicc!" he shouted.

_He replaced all my whiskey and vodkas with milk? Wait, it can't be—_he thought as he heard the sudden sound of broken bottles. "Hughes!"

He turned to his window. He could see the bottles break right through his very eyes. Too bad, it did happen before his very eyes.

"Well, Alicia had me made loads and loads of bottles of milk and I figured… Hey! Why wouldn't I give my old pal Mustang some?" Hughes smirked innocently as a hyena would.

"Nope, this one sucks.." Ed said as he sniffed a bottle and threw it away. Al sighed hopelessly.

"Are those MY drinks?" Mustang exploded.

"Well, drinking is bad for a growing man, you know," Hughes advised him proudly, as a father would. "Soon, you'll be like my Alicia, my small, cute and chubby—

(Sound of a broken record)

"Chubby," he repeated.

"You heard him, Colonel! Chubby!" Ed gave him a toothy grin while throwing a bottle of Fundador Brandy away.

"Al, give me the Novelino!' he yelled as he turned to Al.

"Don't you dare, Alphonse! Or else you'll never see broad daylight again!"

Al stopped.

"Come on, Al! Blood is thicker than water. Besides we're doing the wors—err ,best thing ever for Mustang!"

"He's lying, Alphonse! Don't get involved with these…" and he glared daggers at Ed and Hughes "weeds."

"Hey Al, if he calls me a weed that makes you a **weed** too!" he stressed in front of Mustang.

Hughes snickered. "You go get him Edward," he said under his breath.

"Al! I never said you were a weed! I only said your brother and Hughes are!" Mustang shot back.

"I know you! You know me! We are one **weed **family….." Ed sang in the Barney song tune.

Al glanced at both of them one at a time. With a big breath he said," I'm sorry…Colonel Mustang!"

"Yes! That's my Al!" Ed shouted as Al gave him the last Novelino.

"That's it!" Roy grabbed open the knob but the door remained shut.

" What the—ELRIC OPEN THIS DOOR!" ( A/N: I wonder why he can't just burn the door down? Ed: I don't know. I guess he's afraid that his little Johnny Walker is gonna _walk _away from him. Roy: Elric! A/N: -Gulp-)

Ed turned to al and asked, "Did you transmute his door into a wall instead?"

He nodded," Yep just what you ordered."

"Excellent, Al!" he exclaimed, grinning devilishly. "Just excellent!"

Finally, after a while of trying to break the wall open, Roy realized the real deal why the three musketeers -err the three dungeon torturers, were doing this. And now, also fully aware that he can do nothing, he opened the window and turned to Hughes and the Elric brothers.

"Alright, mutts! What do you want?" he yelled from the window sill.

"What? We can't hear you!" Ed said sarcastically while snickering with Hughes. "With all these bottles breaking, your voice is just a tiiiny miniscule compared over here!"

"I swear, Fullmetal Shrimp! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"Roy cursed, shaking his fist from the window.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP THAT EVEN BACTERIA CONSIDER ME AS A SMALL MINISCULE COMPARED TO THEIR HEIGHT WHICH IS JUST A SMALL DISTANCE AWAY FROM NOTHINGNESS?" the blonde exploded.

"Al, give me those bottles!" And with that the rate of the bottles' mortality had just increased. (A/N: Shame, in average rate of ten bottles per second. I wonder how Roy will look like? Ed: Better yet, if I have the chance, I could paste it on Youtube! A/N:-sweat drops-)

" Hehehehe…the last bottle, Mustang!" Ed laughed evilly.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want just say it!" Roy begged.

"Say your prayers, Mustang!" Ed retorted.

"Okay, Ed. You did a great job! He's now in the palm of our hands," Hughes said victoriously. Turning to Mustang, he said," You say you'll do anything?"

He nodded.

And Hughes told him to come down from his office. But the Fuhrer doubted if he could even get out since he was blocked by a humongous wall. But when he checked out the entrance, he saw that it became an ordinary door again. He flung the door open and literally, leaped down the stairs in lightning speed.

"Good that you're here!" Ed spoke up as they met each other outside. He was holding the last bottle… Little Johnny Walker.

"Now, now, Ed. Not yet. Not until he says yes to our deal," Hughes calmed him down. He turned to Roy. "So, it's a deal? You're gonna look for a new hobby, right? Aside from drinking, going to bars, and women, right?" he asked gently.

"Never!" he retorted.

Hughes gave him another chance but Roy was as hard as a rock. With no choice left, he gave Ed the orders to hostage Little Johnny Walker.

"Can I fry him?" Ed joked.

"I don't see why not. Make him well-done," Hughes consented.

"No!" Roy screamed, trying to get the bottle of whiskey.

"There's nothing you can do, Mustang. You have to say yes or Johnny can either be rare, medium or well-done," the black-haired man said through his glasses.

Roy hesitated.

"C'mon, Roy!" Hughes persuaded him. "I can hear the tiny voice in your head saying, 'Johnny… Johnny… Come back…"

"Take me home, Mustang…" Ed said in a squeaky voice, moving the bottle to make it look like it's speaking.

He still hesitated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ed screamed as if he was the bottle. He shook it up and down, making it look like it's panicking. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME TO BE BURNED STEAK? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Only a few seconds later, Roy Mustang, Fuhrer, had given up to dogs of the military. He also promised to find himself a new hobby with no drinks, bars, and women. If any of these get violated, out walks Johnny Walker.

"Great!" Hughes cheered. "We'll start TOMORROW!"

"T-Tomorrow?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course! Why not?" Ed told him.

And Hughes told him to give Roy the bottle. He revealed that he hid a spare bottle unless if the case goes worse.

"Here you go, Mustang!" Ed stated cheerfully as he walked to him with the consolation prize. But, unfortunately, he slipped over a piece of a broken bottle. It wasn't long before the bottle joined its playmates in Bottle Heaven.

"Elriiiiiiiiic!" Roy yelled, again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

~Well, this is just the beginning of everything! Please review! It makes me a whole lot happier and inspired to write the next chap, anyway! See ya soon, guys!~


	3. Classes In Session

Hey yal! This is my 3rd chapter and believe me when I say…. It takes quality guts for me to write this thing. (Edward: Yah got that right, guts! I'll kill you, you little munchkin! CPS: MUNCHKIN? -grabs an axe and chases Ed- GET BACK HERE!)

**Disclaimers: CutiePie Sakura123 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only the story plot, events and OCs are hers.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Next day…

"YO YO YO! Listen up yo!

Wake up with this morning rap

"You'll surely go tap, tao, tap—"

"AAAAAAAAARGH! URUSAI!" the Fuhrer screamed as the two so-called 'subordinates' began to rap louder.

He went to his desk and wrote on a legal sheet of yellow intermediate pad paper a decree that said:

I, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, hereby **'banned', 'BANNED' **and **'BANNED'** Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and Second Lt. Maes Hughes , to rap in any form of plain entertainment, horror or harassment to any civilian to the lengths of this nation and this rule or decree applies without the defects of time. I declare this legal starting when the mention people in this decree read this and comprehend.

"This oughtta give them a smack in the head.." Roy chuckled as he folded the paper into his pockets.

"…Well, I can't turn back now… "Roy sighed as he changed his clothes. He wore normal jeans, a loose shirt and a pair of sneakers.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Uh – S-Sir!" Havoc choked out.

"I _am _allowed to wear anything during my day-off, am I not?" Roy snickered as he went out waiting for his sufferings to come. As expected, he saw the three Musketeers waiting for him… _ This is gonna be interesting,_ Roy groaned seeing Porthos and Athos rap and break dance. _And they're doing it in public…_

"Finally, you're up! Ed here researched a lot of easy and cheap classes _**we**_ could attend!-" Hughes stated as he pulled out a big roll of paper with Ed behind his back smiling devilishly.

" Wa-wa-wa-wait… We?" Roy exclaimed as if a threat was given to him.

" Of course we! Sheesh! So let's get going!" Hughes shouted proudly.

"hehehe….. If you like, I could add Alicia to the—"

" NO! I-I'm fine…" Roy quickly replied knowing what will turn out next…..

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

" What about you give me the big roll of toilet pa- I mean paper…." Roy demanded.

"And why would we give it to a STUPID GUY like you? " Ed retorted showing Roy that he wanted something in return.

" Not to mention careless, undisciplined, immoral….." Hughes went on and on and on.

" OK ok , you made your point! It's because I want to exchange it for something for the two of you. And no, Alphonse, you're not included." Roy said as he dug into his pocket for the piece of paper that could change their lives forever….for the better or for the worst, people, we don't know.

"See, Al, you should have rapped with us! Now look, you won't have a reward or something cool like a thing-a-majig, right Mustang?"

"I don't know. It depends on how you look at it."

"Alright," Ed smiled. " Here ya go, take it."

"But it doesn't change the fact that we're still going to take those classes. Remember your Baby Johnny…." Hughes added.

" Alright, alright. Sheesh I just wanted to take that so I could read it,"

With a big smile on his face, the Fuhrer gave the paper which will forever change the world and mostly his life in exchange for the roll of paper.

"Oh wait. Don't read it or open it now. Read it at the end of the day so that you will be surprised and cherish the moments you read it too!" Roy smiled a smile as big as a plate.

Convinced, Ed and Hughes followed what he said and went on boasting in front of Al that he didn't join them in their rap.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

And so the classes went on…

Soccer class

"GOAL!" the referee cried and blew his whistle. Roy's team had scored. Again. And Edward seems to be on the verge of protesting. Uh oh. Edward alert! Edward alert!

_Uh oh. This doesn't look too good,_ Al thought as his brother came closer to the referee and Mustang's team.

_Wait….He's gonna do it…..Any second now….,_ Roy thought as he saw the tiny head of yellow come closer to them.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" he screamed like a tiny 3-year-old with a tantrum. "HE WAS CHEATING! HE IS USING STERIODS! A CHEATER, I TELL YOU!" And he pointed an accusing finger at him. "And he's Fuhrer," he added.

Everyone gasped in shock. One of the players even fainted with foam in his mouth. (**A/N: **WTF? O_O)

"Oh no," Hughes said softly. He quickly grabbed Edward from the crowd and from the scene that he was about to make.

"Hey, if you're gonna pull me, Mustang goes down with us!" Ed said. He pulled Mustang as he bowed and gave flying kisses and sparkling winks?

Piano classes

The four were welcomed with absolute screaming, puppy-eyed, icky girls. Well, okay maybe we bended the truth a little bit…Alright, it's only Mustang! There, happy now?

All the girls kept following them and Mustang didn't even play a decent song! He just pressed a single piano key. Precisely, _doooooo…_

And then, they felt an 8.9 earthquake rumbling. They heard screams like broken glass.

"I swear I could've felt my ears bleed," Alphonse commented.

"You don't even HAVE ears!" Edward retorted as they were now running away from the gigantic crowd of people who loved Mustang's single hit:

_The Do._

Theater Arts

"C'mon, Al, you look great!" he said as he pushed him towards the stage.

"But I look ridiculous! Brother, help me!" he screamed as he neared the stage.

"You're not one to complain! So shut up and get up there!" his brother argued as he helped Mustang shove him on stage. Edward was in a dwarf costume, specifically (**A/N: **If you have watched Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs in Disney Channel, I'm sure this guy's a classical favorite..) Dopey.

(**A/N: **Nyahahahahahahahahahaha! What a shame!)

Al stumbled on stage. He was wearing a pink lace dress with a blonde wig. He was now on top of a tower's balcony. Mustang started to say his lines.

"Juliet, Oh Juliet, where art thou, My Love?" he said with such emotion.

"Oh Romeo, I love Thee with a burning passion of a thousand suns and my love lingers like the scent of a garden of roses," Alphonse said trying to keep his voice high pitch.

Edward slapped himself on the forehead. Hughes giggled. Finally, Ed couldn't take it any longer so he grabbed Al.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al whispered sharply.

"I'm here to save your ass!" he hissed back. Everyone was shocked and they either gasped or they whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey, I still wanna see that pretty robot do her role, NOW!" a tiny girl demanded from the Elric Brothers.

Ed turned sharply at the girl. "Oh, really? Then, so be it! Let's get this over with!" he yelled back at her. "Al, get in here and drag yourself and your Romeo's sorry butt in here! This is the finale you'll never forget!"

Al and Mustang immediately ran over to Edward. "LIGHTS!" Edward demanded. Then, he ran over some breathing exercises and facial exercises as well.

And he started.

"Oh Romeo, I never knew that Thy hero is nothing but a good piece of shit!" Ed said as he moved Alphonse's helmet. He's doing this to show the crowd that Al is the one talking, genius. Okay, continue.

"Oh Juliet, let Art Thou say a thing that could never be expressed by a thousand words. It only needs three: No good bitch!" Ed said as he moved the mouth of the Confused Fuhrer.

"Oh, so now, Thy crappy Romeo, you demand an epic battle from thy Most excellent Princess in thy class of Swords fighting?" Ed said as he ran over to Al's helmet again.

"Why not, Thy Dear Ass-ness? And begin we shall," Ed replied as he ran over to Mustang to move his mouth again.

And he started an epic battle that only lasted for 5 seconds with a dash of alchemy.

"Pshing!Pshing! Take that and that, no good Prince-y!" he said as he neared Mustang with his so called 'sword'. He whispered in Mustang's ear that they should get this over with and he should just play dead.

"What the—I'm not gonna play dead! I'm gonna—" BONK! 'Romeo' had fallen in a deep sleep since the armored Juliet knocked him unconscious.

The entire room was blanketed with an absolute kind of silence. Precisely, it was disturbed kind of silence. Umm, hello? They thought that Juliet had just murdered Romeo! That's as worse as being run over by a bus!

"Okaaaaay…..THE END!" Edward finished panting, grabbed his companions and fled the stage.

And everyone gave them a standing ovation.

Home Economics

"Fuhrer, sir, you're on fire," Alphonse remarked as he turned to Mustang baking cookies.

"Why thank you, Alphonse! Now I'm positive I can get the ladies now!" he answered proudly when he got out his tray.

"No, seriously, you're—" Al started but was cut off by his brother.

"Just let it be. Results may vary on losers like him," he smirked.

"Do I smell bacon or what?" Mustang said as he turned to the two. Edward just ordered Hughes to get a pail of water. Not knowing what was going on, Hughes simply followed what Edward said and left.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT! HE'S ON FIRE! HE'S ON FIRE!" Ed screamed as he waited for the pail of water.

"I can handle this, Fullmetal," he whispered sharply and told everyone to stay calm.

"EVERYONE, PANIC! IF YOU WON'T YOU'LL ALL DIE! MOVE IT!" Ed told them and everyone followed his every word. Panic or they'll die. (**A/N: **O.o)

Sure enough, the entire class was run over with the screams and the panic and the clashing of utensils and other stuff. Boy, was that commotion.

"Make way, make way! Pail of water coming through!" And Edward splashed the bucket on Mustang's face.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

And so, it went on like this:

Swimming Lessons Science Class

Basketball Camp Creative Writing

Baseball Camp Origami

Karate Class Shot put

Judo Class Fishing

Singing Lessons Candle Making

Violin Class Speech Lessons

Knitting Class Story Telling

Fortune telling Lessons Sleeping Class

Yoga Classes Movie Making

Track-And-Field VJ Hosting

And so on and so forth. They kept at it until they were so tired that they actually lied down in the middle of the road in Amestris. Bet they couldn't get any more exhausted than in their present state.

"I give up! He's…hopeless!" Ed panted as they finished every single one of the classes in stock.

"That is soooo true! Hands….down…" Hughes agreed with him.

They were silent.

"Soo…does this mean that I can get my Johnny Walker back?" Roy asked.

"NO!" Hughes and Ed screamed. Ed ordered the troop to get back on their feet. Roy argued with them to stop this entire thing called nonsense thing-a-majigs.

"We're gonna keep going and that's final!" Ed announced.

But then, Roy stopped. On the other side of the street, something—err, someone, caught his attention….

"Riza?" he muttered.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

~Please review~!

B: Yeah, just press that phrase that says, "Review this story" and you're set!

P: Sorry if this took 'us' a long time! Author's block is such a drag and a pain in the butt!


End file.
